


не беги

by marshall_line



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Adulthood, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/F, High School, Kindergarten, engineer!Jeongyeon, writer!Nayeon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: я не догоню





	не беги

чонён понимает, что что-то не так за пару месяцев до выпускного наён.

осознание приходит внезапно: в обычный вечер, когда они у наён дома меряют платья, то есть меряет наён, а чонён одобряет или отклоняет (она отклоняет всё) (всегда). ничего нового не происходит, но чонён не может оторвать от неё глаз — и дело не в платье: наён даже в пижаме выглядит как из сказки. её просто бьёт по голове точно так же, как наён бьёт и пихает каждый день — с той же силой — и от этого так же больно, если не больнее.

чонён смотрит и думает: чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, чёрт—

они вместе больше десяти лет — и последнее, что чонён когда-либо хотела, это испортить их дружбу. чем-то таким. глупым и неуместным. сейчас бы зарыться в одеяло — спрятаться от собственных чувств, но это будет странно — и наён пристанет, и потребует объяснений.

а чонён не объяснит — не сможет.

— как тебе?

платье идеальное — лучшее из тех, что были до; такого же — нежно-розового — цвета, как и кончики ушей наён, когда она смущается, — и от этого сравнения у чонён останавливается сердце. юное и глупое. рот она открывает, чтобы сказать совсем не это:

— ужасно, давай следующее.

— тебе ничего никогда не нравится.

_мне нравишься ты._

первый и единственный, наверное, раз, когда чонён признаётся в этом самой себе.

 

всё началось в детском саду.

чонён не любила играть с другими детьми; она не знала как и зачем. ей было неплохо одной: что-то рисовать или строить замки из лего. чонён не любила других детей в принципе; ей было почти пять, но она уже отгораживалась от всего и всех — и так было, пока чонён однажды не заметила девочку в углу. она замечала её довольно часто, ведь к ней, как и к чонён, никто не подходил, помимо воспитательниц, она тоже никому не была интересна.

девочка складывала кубики с картинками, можно было собрать несколько разных (чонён с ними возилась первое время, но ей быстро наскучило — и она вернулась к лего) — и ей не хватало всего одного. она перекладывала их с места на место, надеясь, что в этот раз получится — и, конечно, не получилось. чонён издалека было видно, что она могла вот-вот разреветься из-за дурацких кубиков, кажется, она даже начала уже плакать, но уткнулась в коленки, чтобы не привлекать внимания.

что-то тогда в крохотной ю чонён сжалось, чтобы — двадцать лет спустя — так и не разжаться.

у неё под ногами валялся тот потерянный кубик. она подняла его, направилась к девочке, поставила его нужной стороной — и собрала картинку с животными.

— вот.

и девочка — её звали наён — взглянула на неё полными радости и восхищения глазами, хотя слёзы никуда не делись, как будет смотреть на чонён всю свою жизнь, и сказала:

— спасибо.

а потом:

— ты играешь с лего. можно мне с тобой? если ты не против.

и чонён почему-то кивнула.

 

наён к ней приклеилась.

не сразу, путь дети и тянулись к тем, кто проявлял к ним хотя бы какую-то доброжелательность, а наён — нет: ей было страшно — и она не была уверена, что чонён хорошо к ней относилась. она вечно была такая угрюмая — и от неё нельзя было добиться ни слова, но чем дальше, тем проще им было друг с другом.

наён была на год, вообще-то, старше и совсем скоро должна была пойти в школу — и это никак не отменяло того, что рядом с чонён она вела себя так, словно старше как раз чонён. может, потому что она была впереди — и закрывала собой наён от всего на свете.

они росли бок о бок — и никто не мог их разлучить, кроме них самих.

 

чонён помнит: как в первый учебный день наён пришла к ней домой, всхлипывая и растирая глаза. она много плакала — и чонён не нравились слёзы, и видеть наён такой тем более. она всё не успокаивалась: сидела на полу в комнате чонён и ничего не могла сказать. у неё покраснело лицо — и чонён обычно на такое кривилась. только не сегодня.

она достала коробку с лего и стала собирать из него цветок. когда он был готов — он был похож на то, что наён рисовала в её альбомах — чонён протянула его наён.

— вот.

и наён замолчала: уставилась на лего и, наверное, вот-вот разревелась бы опять, но чонён обняла её, как умел обнимать пятилетний ребёнок: неуклюже; очень крепко.

— почему ты плачешь? тебя кто-то обидел?

— нет, просто тебя там не было.

— я буду в следующем году.

— это долго.

они обе были нетерпеливыми, наён особенно — и говорить ей «подожди меня» было незачем, хотя чонён всё равно сказала именно это, о чём обязательно потом пожалеет.

— хорошо, я подожду, чонён-и.

и она будет ждать, и ждать, и ждать.

 

тем же вечером мама повела чонён и сынён в магазин игрушек.

пока сынён выбирала себе куклу, чонён крутилась возле кубиков: они были ей безразличны, но наён до сих пор с ними игралась. её были старыми и затёртыми, и без картинок, а эти — новые, красивые. чонён безумно хотела её как-то подбодрить.

мама спросила:

— а как же лего?

— в другой раз.

и она шла домой, держа в руках коробку, и думала о том, как подарит её завтра наён, когда та зайдёт, но — по какой-то необъяснимой причине — чонён эти кубики так и не подарила. они остались у неё под кроватью. запакованные. припадать пылью.

 

в школе, несмотря на разные классы, наён таскалась за чонён абсолютно везде.

из года в год.

не отпускала её руки и всячески надоедала, то есть чонён-то к ней привыкла, но она впервые пыталась завести ещё каких-то друзей, что на удивление было не сложно, потому что на уроках труда чонён мастерила всякое — и к ней липли пластилином все подряд, от чего чонён жутко краснела и не понимала, как себя вести, но стоило наён прибежать к ней на перемене и утащить в другой конец школы, чтобы поделиться секретом или просто поболтать и побыть с чонён рядом, как чонён расслаблялась.

с наён она могла быть кем угодно.

в любое время.

и наён ничего от неё не требовала, разве что внимания.

они знали друг о друге всё и делились всем, и наён по-прежнему берегла тот цветок из лего: он стоял у неё на полке, окружённый фотографиями, конечно, с чонён.

их дружбе некоторые завидовали — и чонён, будучи единственной, кому разрешалось давать наён прозвища, бесить её и надоедать в ответ, готова была кидаться с кулаками на каждого, кто не так смотрел на наён. никто не имел права её обижать и чем-то задевать. чонён убеждала себя в том, что ей всего лишь не хотелось потом — снова и снова — видеть, как наён плачет. от этого у чонён внутри всё переворачивалось, чему она не придавала значения, впрочем, как и наён. до поры до времени.

 

чонён как-то оказалась в медпункте с расцарапанным лицом, потому что кто-то посоветовал наён сходить к дантисту с такими-то передними зубами — и она не выдержала. наён никогда не хотела, чтобы чонён попадала из-за неё в беду.

(она попадала ежедневно)

наён ждала чонён под дверью, пока её приведут в порядок, и думала, что так было всегда: чонён защищала её, даже когда она об этом не просила; чонён делала для неё всё, на что была способна, с самого детства. наён ждала и думала, а когда чонён наконец-то вышла, облепленная пластырями и с треснутой губой, она уже затянулась коркой—

наён просто вся разбилась.

— зачем?

— она была неправа.

— и что?

— у тебя прекрасные зубы.

от чонён она комплиментов в свой адрес не получала и не мечтала о них. может, раз или два. у чонён было плохо с проявлением чувств: она хранила всё в себе, и только в каких-то незначительных жестах была заметна её забота, поэтому наён, скорей всего, послышалось.

— что ты сказала?

— идём уже.

и они пошли.

чонён сама взяла её за руку и повела по коридору, а наён смотрела на неё со стороны: чонён была всё такой же, как и в четыре года, угрюмой, но она переплела их пальцы и была при этом абсолютно спокойна, словно присутствие наён ей помогало.

наён не верила, что чонён могла что-то к ней—

нет, это было очень и очень глупо.

и она ровно в тот же момент похоронила всё, что из неё рвалось к чонён.

кажется, навсегда.

 

чонён помнит: каким ужасным был для наён тот последний год.

помнит: какой нервной она была.

и: как они держались друг за друга, зная наперёд, что скоро их пути разойдутся.

они держались и держались, чтобы отпустить.

 

оставшиеся дни до выпускного чонён мучается.

у неё нет в планах говорить с наён: ни сейчас, ни когда-либо вообще. ей нужна их дружба — и наён она нужна тоже, и всё рушить, потому что чонён позволила себе — о боже — влюбиться, она не станет. она отдаляется от наён совсем-совсем немного, не представляя, к чему это приведёт в будущем. наён не слепая, но она играет с чонён в эту игру добровольно, и только в ночь перед днём-д она не выдерживает

наён приходит к чонён и — как тогда в первый учебный день — беззвучно плачет, но теперь чонён знает, что делать: обнять, погладить по спине, дать наён выплакаться.

они сидят у чонён в комнате, на её кровати, и наён — в руках чонён — всё ещё всхлипывает, и продолжает молчать; водит пальцами по ладони чонён, от чего той щекотно, ну и пусть. и это длится целую вечность до тех пор, пока наён не просит:

— обещай.

— ты же знаешь, я терпеть не могу—

— что не оставишь меня.

и это звучит как _не убежишь_.

(чонён загнана в тупик)

— я живу через два дома.

— а потом будешь жить через две сотни.

— что за чушь? ты завтра выпускаешься — это не конец света: как раз наоборот.

наён не говорит: это конец всему.

не говорит: я не знаю, как без тебя потом быть.

и: как мне быть с тобой сейчас.

вместо этого она повторяет:

— обещай, ю чонён.

— а если я не сдержу?

— я тебя побью.

— ничего нового.

и наён пихает её в плечо.

— ну вот!

наён смеётся, чтобы больше не плакать, — и чонён смеётся тоже, чтобы наён не услышала, как у неё разбивается вдребезги сердце: больно и громко; чтобы наён не услышала, как разбилось её собственное. они смеются и смеются — и чонён вытирает наён слёзы уже от смеха, и её ладонь непроизвольно задерживается на чужой щеке дольше положенного — и они замирают друг в друге, понимая всё и не понимая ничего.

чонён улыбается — и в этой улыбке всё, что она чувствует и о чём не скажет вслух.

наён улыбается. тем же. в ответ. как улыбалась всегда.

 

на выпускном наён в нежно-розовом платье — том самом — и она прекрасна.

чонён дарит ей цветы и себя на один вечер, чтобы жалеть об этом всю дальнейшую жизнь.

 

наён поступает в колледж — и это их точка невозврата.

они проводят всё меньше и меньше времени вместе: чонён доучивается — ей некогда; наён переселяется в общежитие, заводит новых друзей и уходит с головой в литературу. это, вообще-то, забавно: чонён казалось, что наён станет айдолом, будет петь. чонён нравился — до сих пор нравится — её голос, в чём она так и не призналась, впрочем, как и во многих вещах. они часто бывали в караоке — и это было столь очевидным.

наён не стала айдолом — и не собиралась.

у неё отлично получалось писать, хотя чонён при любой возможности коверкала все её истории — в шутку, чтобы позлить, но наён никогда не злилась.

на чонён она просто не могла.

их годы стремительно пролетают: наён умудряется на предпоследнем курсе засветиться в какой-то газете или в журнале — её рассказы публикуют. чонён искренне за неё радуется, отправляет смс — это единственное, на что её хватает. она тоже занята учёбой и не успевает ничего, кроме неё. сначала они видятся раз в две недели, потом в месяц, пока даже это не сходит на нет. чонён принимает всё как должное — и пытается жить без наён.

на самом деле это легко.

(нет, нет, и нет)

её никто не дёргает, никуда не ведёт и ни на что не жалуется — некому.

наён теперь в своём мире, а чонён — в совершенно другом.

иногда чонён достаёт из-под кровати те неподаренные кубики и вспоминает детсад, и давит внутри всю скопившуюся грусть. от неё разбухает сердце — ему мало места в её груди.

их годы пролетают отдельно друг от друга — и чонён не успевает моргнуть: наён уже известная писательница, написавшая пару книг и не один сборник сказок.

и она недостижима.

не то чтобы чонён к ней тянулась (она не).

не то чтобы чонён собиралась (она не).

не то чтобы чонён перестала что-либо чувствовать (она не).

у чонён были отношения, но они не длились долго. она, так или иначе, сравнивала всех с наён. никто не получал отдачи — и бросал её до того, как она делала это сама.

у чонён были отношения, но у неё не было, в общем-то, никого.

потому что наён была одна — и не её.

 

она собирала в детстве лего, чтобы сейчас строить дома.

чонён любит свою работу, любит весь процесс создания и конечный результат. она ездит из одной страны в другую — и от её имени вырастают и небоскрёбы, и красивые жилые дома, но чонён всё та же чонён, что и раньше. ничего не изменилось: она всё так же покупает лего и строит дома сначала из него — что-то вроде медитации; она всё так же ни с кем не встречается, чтобы не думать о наён; она всё так же думает о ней, несмотря ни на что.

наён пробовала до неё достучаться, наладить контакт заново, но чонён было страшно — и она боится с годами только сильнее. чонён не представляет, что с ней будет, если она увидит наён. она ездит из одной страны в другую по работе, а на самом деле.

чонён бежит и бежит, и бежит, и всё никак не перестанет бежать.

от наён.

это бессмысленно: наён известна — и её книги можно найти во всех книжных. чонён, конечно, их читала и очень старалась не проводить параллели между персонажами, не искать какое-то скрытое послание. чонён было страшно испортить их дружбу, но её больше нет — и портить нечего; чонён было страшно любить наён, но она любила — и она любит.

и чонён не знает, чего она хочет.

свой шанс она упустила давным-давно.

 

— не поверишь!

— чеён, мне нет дела—

— им наён в сеуле! с новой книгой! будет автограф-сессия через неделю!

чонён давится кофе ещё на имени наён, всё остальное пролетает мимо её ушей.

— и что с того?

— разве ты не её фанат?

— то, что я люблю читать, ещё ничего не значит.

чеён закатывает глаза.

— в общем, босс ю, хочешь не хочешь, а ты достанешь мне её автограф!

— так это _ты_ её фанат—

— «завтра, которого не стало» — лучшее, что я когда-либо читала.

— получается, ты не отстанешь?

— нет.

и чонён почему-то соглашается:

— ладно, господи, будет тебе автограф.

может, это шаг вперёд — от тупика на другой путь. может, это шаг назад — упереться носом в стену. может, чонён сбежит до того, как переступит порог местного книжного магазина.

это всего лишь книга.

всего лишь автограф.

им наён.

 

чонён приходит одной из первых, но пропускает всех — и оказывается последней. специально. у неё два экземпляра: для себя и для чеён. очередь двигается медленно, ведь наён нравится общаться со своими читателями, чонён знает. возможностей покинуть это место море — чонён стоит и упрямо ждёт, не надеясь ни на что.

вряд ли наён её узнает: им обеим уже ближе к тридцати.

и она не обязана узнавать.

чонён разглядывает обложку книги: на ней упавшая в темноту звезда — такой себе символ — и содержание как раз о том, как всё проходит и мало что из того, о чём люди мечтают, сбывается. чаще всего они просто ничего для этого не делают или думают, что не могут.

чонён. тоже. так думала.

автограф-сессия затягивается до позднего вечера — остаётся одна чонён. наён заметно устала, поэтому она не смотрит, когда чонён подходит к её столу, сразу спрашивает:

— кому подписать?

— для чонён.

наён повторяет следом за ней, выводя на обложке серебряным маркером её слова:

— для чонён.

— вечно убегающей от им наён идиотки.

— вечно убегающей от им наён иди—

и не дописывает.

наён поднимает голову и видит перед собой чонён, и резко встаёт, от чего её стул падает назад, привлекая лишнее внимание, но наён это не волнует. чонён говорит:

— давно не виделись.

у наён дрожат губы — и это первый признак того, что она собирается реветь, только наён больше не пять и не шесть, и даже не восемнадцать — она держит себя в руках.

— подождёшь после закрытия?

— хорошо.

и чонён ждёт.

ноги гудят от того, сколько она простояла и от дикого желания сорваться и побежать по-настоящему. наён выходит вместе с менеджером, но они расходятся в разные стороны: менеджер — к машине, наён — к чонён.

— у меня полчаса.

_у нас была вся жизнь._

— как твои дела, чонён-и?

— неплохо. о твоих, наверное, спрашивать не надо.

— да, пожалуй.

они сидят на скамейке под магазином; им никогда не было так неловко, как в этот момент, но чонён рада, что может увидеть наён вблизи — не в сети, не в газетах, не на обложках её книг. чонён рада, а её сердце — не юное, но глупое — разрывается: от любви, которая так и не прошла, и от сожалений, которых так много, что они вытесняют всё остальное.

— чонён-и.

— а?

— ты надолго в городе?

— на месяц, а ты?

— тоже. промоушн и всё такое.

и это всё ведёт к одному:

— мой номер не изменился, знаешь.

— разве?

— для тебя он остался прежним.

наён ей улыбается — и чонён улыбается в ответ. они больше не те дети из детсада или школы: они друг друга, может, теперь и не знают, но чонён видит эту улыбку — и видит им наён, которую защищала от всего мира, чтобы потом молча ему отдать. не борясь и не пытаясь. она боялась потерять наён из-за своих чувств, но произошло именно это.

и она боится потерять её опять, когда наён так близко.

— позвони мне.

— я позвоню.

как очередное обещание, которое чонён не сдержит.

 

только в этот раз.

она звонит.

 

они видятся по утрам в свободное от всего время за кофе и говорят. не о книгах наён и не о проектах чонён, и тем более не о прошлом. чонён понятия не имеет, о чём их разговоры, но слышать голос и смех наён приятно — напоминает о многом.

ей кажется, что это может быть чем-то вроде счастья.

просто снова быть рядом с наён.

их миры никак и нигде не соприкасаются — они по-прежнему далеки друг от друга, но наён засыпает её сообщениями о какой-то собаке возле её отеля и присылает фото — с ней и с собой — и чонён в конце концов понимает, чего хочет.

жаль, наён для неё как та звезда с обложки.

и чонён её не достанет.

из той глубокой темноты, в которую они бросили себя сами.

 

так продолжается недели две.

они лишь раз выбираются куда-то помимо кафе — и забредают в знакомый им обеим район. не утром — вечером. наён скоро поедет в другой город, чонён — в другую страну, и это всё закончится. по крайней мере чонён не струсила, пусть желание бежать никуда не исчезло и никогда не исчезнет, но наён здесь — и она реальна, и держит чонён под локоть, и, разглядывая в свете фонарей старые дома, вспоминает о былом. без какой-либо грусти.

для неё это было чем-то хорошим.

для чонён это всё было _им наён_.

— уже поздно. надо, пожалуй, позвонить моему менеджеру, он отвезёт тебя—

— незачем.

— чонён, я настаиваю.

— мой дом справа от нас.

— не может быть.

— да, я живу там же, где и жила.

и наён — да ладно — пихает её в плечо.

— тогда я могу зайти?

— конечно.

всегда.

 

— ничего не поменялось.

— хлама стало меньше.

наён закатывает глаза и ни на секунду не перестаёт улыбаться.

они у чонён в комнате — и это как déjà vu. не то чтобы это имело значения (не имеет).

— почему ты не съехала?

— мне некуда.

— и что тебя держит?

чонён не говорит: ты.

не говорит: ты.

и: ты.

может, это правда. может, чонён хочется, чтобы это была она. у неё прекрасно получалось избегать наён и не давать любви взять над собой верх. это не то поражение, которое ей было нужно. они у чонён в комнате — и наён у неё в сердце. была, есть и будет. с того самого момента, как чонён принесла ей недостающий кубик, чтобы собрать картинку.

кстати, о кубиках. наён подходит к столу: там лежит старая, затёртая коробка, в красивой голубой упаковке — и на ней кривыми буквами пятилетнего ребёнка написано «для наён». чонён недавно делала уборку, перебирала вещи, вытащила её из-под кровати и оставила на столе, и в итоге забыла.

— что это? мне? я могу открыть?

чонён кивает — и наён срывает бумагу, и у неё в руках оказываются новые кубики.

— до сих пор не понимаю, почему так тебе их и не подарила.

— все эти—

— двадцать и ещё немного лет, да.

— ю чонён.

она поворачивается, и чонён замечает слёзы в её глазах, и что-то на полном автомате — по привычке — заставляет её прикоснуться к щеке наён, погладить большим пальцем, вытереть их все. наён льнёт к ней — и от этого больно. как же чонён больно.

наён повторяет:

— ю чонён.

и её голос на последнем слоге затихает — его даже не слышно.

ближе, чем сейчас, они не были ни разу в жизни — и чонён едва делает вдох, как к её приоткрытым губам прижимаются чужие. в долгом медленном поцелуе. влажном и солёном. она целует в ответ и чувствует руку на своей шее, и как у неё подкашиваются колени, и как сердце вскрывает ей грудную клетку изнутри, но. это не сон, а реальность.

чонён отодвигается совсем на чуть-чуть, и она в шаге от того, чтобы—

— не убегай.

_я не догоню._

— я умею только это.

— как и я.

чонён бьёт по голове: точно так же и с той же силой, если не сильнее, как тогда, когда наён мерила платье — это было так давно — и чонён впервые всё осознала, и закрылась от наён раз и навсегда, чтобы она её не отвергла, чтобы между ними было всё то же самое.

только не было никогда и не сможет.

наён шепчет:

— я боялась, что ты меня не полюбишь, я так боялась, чонён. мне было страшно узнать от тебя правду: она могла быть какой угодно — и я ни к одной не была готова.

пока ты бежала от меня, я бежала от тебя.

они смотрят друг на друга и не верят, что всё это по-настоящему. чонён молчит, а наён на грани того, чтобы снова заплакать. как же много она всё-таки плачет. маленькая или взрослая — без разницы — она всё ещё им наён, и чонён вытрет все её слёзы.

как делала это до.

чонён борется с собой в этот момент — и что-то в ней побеждает, а что-то проигрывает, но она набирается сил, чтобы сказать то, что должна была много лет назад:

— я обещаю.

— о чём ты—

— что не оставлю тебя.

наён понимает.

она всё-всё понимает.

чонён целует её первой, каждым поцелуем говоря наён «я люблю тебя» снова и снова, слыша это же в ответ.


End file.
